Out of Scale (Rescue Rangers episode)
"Out of Scale" is the fiftieth episode of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. It premiered on February 8, 1990, and is the thirty-seventh episode of the second season. Synopsis At the ranger headquarters, Gadget and Monterey Jack are trying to stop Chip and Dale from squabbling all the time over trivial things. Suddenly a pigeon enters the premises and makes himself at home. The uninvited guest reveals that since his previous home, a massive statue in the park, mysteriously vanished overnight, he and his friends were looking for new roosting spots, and he had taken a liking to the ranger headquarters. Puzzled at how a 12-foot, 400 ton statue could disappear without a trace, the rangers decide to investigate and head straight for the park. Inside the Ratskiwatski mansion, it is revealed that the statue was stolen by Rocco and Moose under the orders of the crime lord Ignatz “Ratso” Ratskiwatski. The henchmen had earlier kidnapped Professor Norton Nimnul and had used his Gigantico Gun in reverse to shrink the massive statue to a more manageable size and pilfered it. Ratso then hands the two goons a cage and orders them to catch a couple of squirrels for his beloved but overly-spoiled daughter, Buffy. The two head to the woods near the statue’s original location and end up grabbing none other than Chip and Dale who were searching for clues. The goons take the two chipmunks, who they think are squirrels, to their boss and he happily hands them to his daughter. Buffy dresses up Chip and Dale in doll’s clothes and subjects them to a variety of cruel “games”. Gadget, Zipper and Monty meanwhile are following the trail of the pick-up truck in which Rocco and Moose stole the statue. They run into a kind street rat who shows them a map that she nabbed from the two goons’ truck. Gadget notices that the City Art Museum is circled in red on the map, indicating that it is the thieves’ next target. The trio reach the location of the museum just in time to witness Rocco shrink it into a miniature size with the Gigantico Gun. He and Moose then bag the museum and return to the Ratswkiwatski mansion with the rangers pursuing them. Once at the mansion, the rangers manage to get a hold of the Gigantico Gun and use it to restore the stolen statue and the art museum back to their normal size, destroying the mansion in the process. The police arrive shortly and arrest the perpetrators while the rangers return home. Cast *Corey Burton as Dale/Zipper *Peter Cullen as Ratso Ratzkiwatzki/Ross *Jim Cummings as Monterey Jack/Professor Norton Nimnul/Sergeant Spinelli/Moose *Danny Gans as Pigeon/Rocco *Patti Howeth as Street Rat *Tress MacNeille as Chip/Gadget Hackwrench *Deborah Walley as Buffy Ratzkiwatzki Trivia *The episode title is a possible homage to the 1951 Chip N' Dale Short of the same name. *This episode is an unofficial sequel to Fake Me to Your Leader which also featured the Gigantico Gun. *A calendar seen on Sgt. Spinelli's desk shows the month to be January (despite the complete lack of snow in this episode, as New York City—where this episode ostensibly takes place—ought to be covered in snow during January) and that the first of the month falls on a Tuesday, making this episode take place during January 1991 (as that was the closest January to this episode's original airdate that also began on a Tuesday). Plus, Rocco states that the episode takes place on a Monday, making it either the 7th, the 14th, the 21st, or the 28th of January 1991. *The Gigantico Gun have in "Fake me to your Leader" only 3 Sections and in this Episode are it 4 Sections. Home video releases DVD *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Volume 2'' Gallery WallPaper1 yes.jpg ChipStand3_f.jpg b_37-WallClocks2.jpg Ratsogrin.jpg baffi.jpg outtascale001.jpg ChipOverall1_yes.jpg RWingSits1_brown.jpg B 37-ChipOverall2 no.jpg OOS - Youre finished Ratso.jpg OOS - Shut up Buffy.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episodes